Cromático interior
by Yuali
Summary: De noche, en la cama Dino y Kyoya comparten algo más que placer. D18


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitaman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Notas:** Me siento culpable por no poder terminar los fic´s que quería publicar antes de este, y tal vez ya no lo haga, así que lo dejo por aquí...

* * *

**Cromático interior**

Hay una infinidad de matices en una persona, tantos balances que sería imposible saberse de memoria todos ellos, es imposible conocer a profundidad a otro, es absurdo pensar en poder entenderlo. Y hay quienes solo dejan ver el contraste blanco-negro.

Y si lo piensa bien, las madrugadas como esa le hacen algo, le funden el cerebro y hacen hinchar su pecho, le revolucionan los sentimientos.

Su padre había usado una metáfora sobre la luna para explicarle la personalidad de las personas. Tal vez ni siquiera era eso lo que quería decir, tal vez la edad, el sombrío tono en que lo dijo, le desviaron fuerza a su punto y él sólo alcanzo a captar lo que le pareció más fácil.

El hecho de que Romario lo levantara de la cama en la madrugada porque su padre quería verlo, y cuando ingresara por la puerta siempre imponente del despacho del Don Cavallone le viera postrado en su silla como un espectro, sin ningún movimiento notable por unos instantes, provocó que se le helara el corazón, y el pulso se le elevara un poco. Una mano derecha se izó en su dirección, el instinto le hizo ponerse alerta. Pero instantáneamente oyó el familiar tintineo de hielos contra cristal. Y fue ahí donde comenzó su extraño y oscuro monologo.

Si le preguntaran que fue lo que dijo, no podría contestar sino más que con imprecisiones vagas, de las cuales no esta del todo seguro y puede ser producto de su imaginación, como el hecho de que mencionara a su madre y palabras como zorra, repugnante, falsa, inmunda, arrastrada en la misma oración. Tal vez sólo quería encontrar una conexión con el extraño episodio de su padre y el hecho de que al día siguiente mamá no estaba.

Que se había ido le dijo Romario, que nunca volvería le dijo la amable chef con quien platicaba mamá, que así era el orden natural de las cosas le dijo su padre. A la edad de 6 años, la madre de Dino lo abandono.

Los siguientes años no pensaba a menudo en ello, sólo fugaces recuerdos que le hacían estrujar el corazón, y prefería no profundizar, ignorarlos para que no hubiera dolor.

Lo que te deja de importar ya no hiere, dijo su padre esa noche después de haber derramado todo el vino en la alfombra. Después de todo, tenía razón. Conforme iba creciendo fue comprendiendo mejor las cosas, la importancia que fuera debida fue tomando su espacio en los diferentes asuntos de modo natural, se fue ampliando el panorama, los velos fueron cayendo uno a uno, dejando un paisaje cada vez más nítido, más deplorable, más nauseabundo. Y del mismo modo, poco a poco, fue reconstruyendo casi inconscientemente la rara desaparición de su madre. No fue doloroso, porque lo sabía de modo tácito. Pero algo en él, algún matiz oscuro lo reconocía por completo.

La muerte de su padre fue un duro golpe. La vida le cambio al hacerse cargo de la familia, las responsabilidades, Reborn, los verdaderos problemas de la mafia, se le fueron encima tan de improvisto que apenas pudo asimilarlo. También le dejo poco espacio a sus sentimientos. Pero a fin de cuentas esos mismos sentimientos fueron trastocados más de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Si bien, él quería a su progenitor, siempre hubo esa espina en algún lugar de su pecho que le decía que no cediera. Reclamos y decepciones aparte, siempre fue un buen hijo. El hijo que toda buena familia italiana hubiera deseado, pero no él que su padre deseaba. Después de todo él tampoco no había sido un buen padre, y eso dolía.

El dolor y el reproche eran compañeros inseparables de la culpa, que le invadía por tener malos sentimientos hacia un muerto. Su padre, el hombre que ni tres metros bajo tierra le dejaba tranquilo. Ahora, dónde estaba él. Lo dejó solo con el mundo encima, ya no tenía a quien hacer responsable por sus perdidas, se había ido con sus secretos y el consuelo de Dino.

Jamás volvió a preguntar por mamá, ni siquiera intentar averiguar algo.

Lo que te deja de importar ya no hiere.

Volvió la cara hacia su derecha, en todo el relato su acompañante no había hecho un solo ruido, ni un sólo movimiento, se mantuvo como si fuese una estatua. Pero le observaba.

Le sorprendió que le estuviera viendo atento, sin juicio en la metálica mirada. Curvo un poco los labios, una sonrisa pequeña y casual. No tenía idea de que pensará Kyoya de aquella historia. Era la primera vez que había mencionado a su madre y esa extraña noche con su podre. Y aun se negaba a exteriorizar la verdad tan tangible ahora. Tan jodidamente tangible que bien podía cogerla en ese mismo momento.

-Él la asesinó- Kyoya lo hizo.- Por una infidelidad, lo más probable- continúo con voz baja, serena y suave. Coloco sus antebrazos en las rodillas, y siguió mirándolo, tan apacible como siempre.

-Sí…eso es posible…pero…realmente…no quiero saber el motivo ni él cómo. Hay cosas que simplemente no se tienen que saber para mantener la cordura de un hombre.- Dejo ir en un suave suspiro la tensión acumulada, fijo su vista en la piel lechosa de la pantorrilla de Hibari, nada más por no querer mirar esos ojos cuasi vacíos. No esperaba encontrar consuelo, tampoco comprensión, sólo quería sacarlo, encontrando el momento en el lapsus post coital, y si acaso hizo mal ya no había cabida para el retracto. Y esa piel que parecía tan inmaculada, tan intacta, como si hace unos minutos atrás sus poros no hubiesen explotado. Con el dedo índice lo rozó, y siguió una línea imaginaria suavemente hasta llegar al mulso, donde reposó su mano.

Se inclino para besar su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos que al parecer estaba gustando a su pareja, que dejaba más piel a descubierto. Lo tomo de la cintura y lo obligo a acotarse por completo en el colchón de sabanas aun húmedas, necesitaba quitarse ese mal sabor de la boca, desaparecer esos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. No encontró mejor manera que hacerlo en el cuerpo de Kyoya, su hermoso Kyoya.

Con besos húmedos a lo largo del cuello llego a la clavícula donde mordió, chupo la piel que cubría el hueso, sus manos se ocuparon rápido de repasar el abdomen, el pecho, los pezones sin descuidar los muslos y sus redondos glúteos. Mordía su barbilla con hambre, besó sus mejillas y cuando iba por los labios, Kyoya le tomo por los cabellos obligándolo a verle directamente. Dino se pasmó.

La mirada que le dirigía era indescifrable, posó una mano en su pecho y fue empujando en la medida que se colocaba él mismo de rodillas. Sin romper el contacto visual se le subió a horcajadas en su regazo, Dino ya había recuperado casi por completo el ritmo normal de su respiración, y sólo esperaba el movimiento de Kyoya para actuar, pero lo que vino le tomo desprevenido por completo.

Con los brazos flojos en los hombros, hablo.- A veces despertaba en la madrugada. Sin motivo alguno, sólo sucedía- Hizo una pausa, tal vez para ordenar sus ideas. Sus palabras dicha con parquedad y fuera de contexto lo descolocaron - No tenía miedo, pero no podía volver a dormir sino un tiempo después.- otra pausa, más prolongada que la anterior. Entendiendo un poco de que iba el asunto, enrollo sus brazos en su cintura tal vez como muestra de comprensión, tal vez para aferrarse a algo.

Una noche algo me despertó, era ruidos. Un hombre estaba en mi habitación. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, se abalanzó hacia mí, me tomo, trate de luchar pero era inútil.- Los brazos de Dino se tensaron, y su mirada mostraba alarma, docenas de ideas le golpearon, por qué Kyoya lo contaba con aquella parquedad. Prosiguió.- me cubrió la boca, y salió conmigo al jardín. Ella apareció de algún lado, pelaron un instante o tal vez fue más-" _Ella"_ Dino no entendía del todo, lo que salía de la boca de su amante era un relato sin fondo solido, como si de un delirio se tratase. Así que por _ella _entendía que se refería su madre- Me tomo en brazos y entramos a su dormitorio, me metió en el closet y saco su juego de espadas, el tipo volvió y lucharon. Lo mató. Le corto el cuello. Y sin siquiera una herida.

Jamás había hablado de su infancia, ni de su madre, y si realmente se refería a ella, ahora entendía un poco más a Kyoya, ahora quería saber más de este hombre orgulloso, violento, que calentaba sus muslos con sus cuerpo, que tocaba su nuca y le miraba con ese brillo que aun no descifra, y tal vez jamás lo hará. Jamás hablaban de su pasado, ningún tipo de recuerdo en realidad, quizá sea la primera vez que se habría ante alguien, contando algo tan personal.

Y si lo piensa bien, las madrugadas como esa le hacen algo, le funden el cerebro y hacen hinchar su pecho, le revolucionan los sentimientos.

Entonces le beso, fuerte, húmedo, con dientes. Desesperado por querer sentirlo. Que ese calor se traspasara a Kyoya, que profundizara en cada fibra de su ser y sintiera el mismo fuego que lo quema, que ese dolor los uniera.

Se revolcaron por toda la cama, se besaron hasta que sus bocas se lo permitieron, lo penetro sin miramientos y lo oyó gemir del mismo modo, con su aliento caliente en su oreja, con susurros incomprensibles, con las uñas incrustadas en su espalda y las piernas apresándolo, sin dejarlo ir.

Amaba todo de este hombre.


End file.
